Change
by Latin Farret
Summary: From birth Naruto is shipped to Suna because of the requested guardian by the Fourth.Now being Gaara’s adopted brother the present hokage decides Deidara and Sasori are the best qualified Teachers for the newly created Sand siblings.Rating may change


**Summary- From birth Naruto is shipped to Suna because of the requested guardian by the Fourth. Now being Gaara's adopted brother the present Hokage decides Deidara and Sasori are the best qualified body guards for the newly created Sand Siblings. **

* * *

Prologue

" AAAh! Run!" Men shouted as they were crushed beneath the claws of the great demon lord Kyuubi. Swinging his tails dangerously He destroyed several mountains which collapsed on even more brave soldiers of Konoha.

Kyuubi laughed in amusement it seemed everything he did only helped him. Though he knew his fate, to be sealed in a new born child. Demons knew there death ( He considered being sealed death because it turns you mortal) before it came. They also couldn't do anything to prevent it.

He looked once more at the once beautiful scenery in front of him. In till that is when a particular baby caught his eye. The child had sun kissed blonde hair.

The mortal was sleeping at the moment , but it was clear to him that he was indeed smiling. Kyuubi felt slightly guilty now there were no more babies around so could it be that this angel of a child would be his jailer ?

'Poor child' thought Kyuubi. Cursed with something as hated as himself. Suddenly he heard a Battle cry and as he turned around to see what it was all but he saw was blackness.

* * *

"The Kyuubi was successfully sealed Sarutobi-Sama" Reported an Anbu

"Well done" The 3rd said as he turned his attention to the Fourth.

He bended down to his eye level and asked " So how are you doing" the Yellow Flash smiled weakly and said " Tell her I love her."

"What are you talking about your going to live! Come on don't give up now!" exclaimed Sarutobi.

" I apologize Sarutobi my good friend, but that was the price." Sarutobi nodded finally understanding. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard

" Oh Sarutobi before I die I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes what is it"

"I wish Naruto to be taken care of KazeKage of the sand." (Gaara's dad)

"May I ask why?"

" He owed me a favor"

*6 years later*

Sasori and Deidara stood before the gates to Suna ready to forever leave. Just before they took a step out the gates they were surrounded by Suna's patrol force. "Shit" they cursed. Deciding to give in before they had Suna's entire army force after them.

"Now care to explain to me why two of my best Shinobi attempted to leave my village?" The KazeKage said calmly. Naruto though he was only 6 years old claims stressing and worrying too much shortens your life. So he didn't want to take any chances.

"Well sir we have both been offered a position in a powerful organization."

Sasori started, but didn't finish because of the amount of killing intent the Hokage was showering them with. "Tell me Sasori, was this organization your birth place? Did you grow up there? Were you praised as a growing genius there!?!

Seeing Sasori raising his hand to protest. " Actually sir the last part " Sasori was again interrupted. " No you weren't because you never went there! Neither will you ever!"

Satisfied with Sasori's silenced mouth he turned to Deidara who was sweating bullets and chewing off his nails in fear. " Do you have anything to say?" His voice still calm but very stern. " No Sir " He whimpered.

" Now for your punishment I will send you both back to Chunin" They winced it took them long enough to get were they were, but now they were both back to Chunin.

" And assign you two a very special mission concerning my children." They went wide-eyed and slightly angry it was bad enough they had to be Chunin again, but now they have to work with kids!

"Oji-san! Who's going to take us out for lunch I'm starving ?" Complained Naruto barging in completely ignoring the other adults present. A small light ball lit the KazeKage's brain, Naruto had a certain power to change people maybe he could change them. Besides it would be fun to see the result of Sasori and Deidara being surrounded by children.

" Naruto! Respect your body guards"

Naruto went wide-eyed for moment and quickly looked around for any sign of someone who looked knowledgeable and strong. Nope all he saw was a long haired lady and a freaky man in a really bad costume.( He means Sasori in his puppet).

" Umm Oji-san where are they?" He asked obviously confused

"Why the nice _loyal_ men in front of you." He said slightly twitching

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and fainted. There were going to supposedly protect a bunch of snot nosed kids!


End file.
